


Take A Moment

by Black_Lotus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Set at the prison, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick don't get to spend that much time together so every now and again they take a moment just for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Moment

Courtesy of Emilie Brown.

 

Rick had suffered a long day and the only thing left to do was to tidy away the guns that everyone had used for practice, he was amazed at how good a shot Carl had become. Packing up was a simple task but thanks to shotgun shells and bullets dotted about the whole table it took a while. He was alone and relaxing in the quietude until...suddenly Rick felt Daryl's strong muscled arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against the redneck's chest, Daryl was only a little taller than himself but he still felt so safe and protected, a far occurrence since the world had got to shit. Daryl's lips were at Rick's neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking him as Dixon's own.

He turned the former police officer in his arms and gazed into his beautiful and magical eyes, Daryl could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Rick had other ideas. He grabbed Daryl's shoulders and turned them so the redneck was pressed into the large cold table. Rick made quick work of Daryl's angel wing waistcoat and started at the small buttons to his dirty blue shirt. Daryl wasn't one to sit back and let Rick have all the fun, he wanted more, he wanted the cop splayed out on the table and that's just what he did. He picked Rick up and pressed him down on the table, pulling his belt open and his dusty jeans down, running his hands up the soft flesh he found there. Daryl dipped his head and started leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses on Rick's heated skin. The former cop moaned as Daryl pulled his thighs apart, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. Rick wished that could go on forever but the redneck pulled himself back up and embedded his teeth in his Rick's neck, biting, sucking, kissing until the perfect bruise formed. Marking Rick as his own. Rick was going to have to be _really_ careful with his shirt collars for a while.

He was hard and desperate for Daryl to take care of him and so he pushed his hips up to meet Daryl's erection causing them both to moan. They didn't get to be together very often so they had to make the most of the precious moments they had together.

“Please Daryl.”

Dixon kissed Rick's neck as fingers trailed down the man's skin to his warm tight hole, teasing.

“Please!”

He begged a little louder making Daryl chuckle in that oh so unique way he had, then a finger slipped inside him, then another. Rick moaned pushing himself down on Daryl's crooked fingers. The redneck wasn't close enough though so Rick wrapped his leg's around Daryl's hips, digging his fingernails into the man’s back. Bringing Daryl as close as possible, it made it easier to stay on the table too. Daryl stretched Rick as wide as he would go, with expert fingers calloused a little from all the time they had spent with a crossbow.

“Please.”

Daryl couldn't deny him any longer and so pulled his fingers back causing Rick to mourn the loss, but he didn't have to suffer long, Daryl made sure of that, pulling his pants down far enough to free his hard member. Rick's eyes had fluttered shut and so without delay Dixon thrust in to the very hilt. He gave the officer a few moments to adjust to the size of him and then pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in. Daryl set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, Rick moaned and gasped. Just as Rick was getting use to the speed Daryl gripped his firm ass and pulled him closer.

“Da...Da...Daryl!.”

Rick couldn't help but chant his name as he pounded into him. His screams echoed through the whole area and they were suddenly thankful that the others were far away in the cell block, the table slowly started moving across the room with each thrust and that brought a small smile to Daryl's lips. Rick was no longer able to form words he just screamed in pleasure. That was of course until the panicked scream.

“Oh my God, sorry...sorry. I'll just...oh God.”

Maggie ran away as fast as her feet would let her, abandoning the room maybe forever. Her face had been a cross between panic and embarrassment. Rick just started laughing.

“At least she'll stay out of my gun bag now.”

With that Daryl started laughing too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I love reading them.


End file.
